Scorpio
Scorpio AKA Nico Retolovan is a superhero that operates primarily in Mathog, USA. He is known for being hidden in the shadows, and aggressive, sometimes to a lethal extent. Origin Younger Life Nico Retolovan's parents, Ronald and Sally Retolovan owned the largest electronics company in the North-East (USA), Retolovan Industries. When he was young, his parents died in a plane crash. This gave Nico all of his parent's money, making him one of the wealthiest 6 year olds ever. He was then raised and taken care of by his family butler, Sam Littolite. Once he was old enough, he took over at Retolovan Industries. Trip to Namibia 23 Years after his parents died, while on a trip to Namibia with his friend, Chuck, he fell into a pit of scorpions and suffered severe venom poisoning. After immediate response in Namibia, he was transferred back to Mathog General where after being passed as ok, met a woman named Jade Williams. Jade Williams Jade Williams went on to be Nico's Girlfriend. When her father was diagnosed with lung cancer, she told him she would be heading back home, he suggested that she took his private jet. She accepted, and on her way back, the plane exploded supposedly to weather problems, killing Jade. Nico is later called in by the Mathog Police Department, already devastated by her death. The police inform Nico that explosive shrapnel was found at the crash site and linked to the Libra gang. Nico then vowed to kill however took down the plane. Becoming Scorpio After digging around, he discovered that the Libra Gang was actually a divison of the Davo crime family. The current leader of this mafia was Vick Davo. He then designed a supersuit that would allow him to do what he needed, and told his butler Sam to get it made. Sam then reached out to a person named Tech, who was known for contract work for manufacturing technology. Sam sent him the plans and paid for it through multiple small companies owned by Nico, to preserve his identity. A week later he sent back the completed suit. Meanwhile, Davo had found out that Nico had not died in his assassination attempt and that Nico was onto him. While Nico was doing a test run of his new suit, Davo had his men kidnap Sam. He then went directly for the Davo mansion, and after arriving he interrogated Davo. He quickly found out Sam was dead. When asking why Davo was doing this, he said he was hired by a man called The Meddler. so he killed Davo. Then Trigger, an assassin, hired by The Meddler to kill Vick Davo for his failures revealed himself to Nico. They fight, and Trigger blows up Davo's mansion. Nico narrowly escapes. He afterwards decides to use the suit for good, and names himself Scorpio, after the event that caused him to meet his true love. Superhero Career Beginnings Soon after taking the heroic mantle of Scorpio, Nico hired Martha Walker as a replacement for his deceased butler, Sam Littolite. He was later attacked by a villain known as "the Puncher", who claimed to know Scorpio's secret identity. Soon after defeating the Puncher, Nico was attacked and kidnapped by Trigger. Nico was soon able to escape and return home, to the suspicious Martha, who figures out that he is secretly Scorpio. Confrontation with the Meddler A couple of months later, as Scorpio, Nico yet again got attacked by Trigger. Trigger was yet again defeated by Scorpio, who forces him to reveal the details behind the man who was mind-controlling him, known as the Meddler. Soon after interrogating Trigger, Scorpio kills him because he believed that Trigger was only "going to kill more", much to Martha's dismay. During the interrogation, Trigger revealed the location to the Meddler's hideout, where Scorpio managed to track him down to. At the Meddler's hideout, he finds an abandoned warehouse with a Kung-Fu master who appears to be scarred after meeting with the Meddler. The Kung-Fu master reveals the Meddler's evil plan and his whereabouts. It is then revealed that a secret airship above the warehouse, where the Scorpio manages to sneak into. The Meddler soon finds out that Scorpio has broken in and he goes up to confront him. During their confrontation, the Meddler failed to mind-control Scorpio, who was seemingly about it kill Meddler, once he finished telling his origins, but was soon stopped and captured by the mind-controlled Agent Vanish. Once Scorpio was captured, the Meddler initiated his plan, but was stopped in the last minute by Scorpio who freed himself from captivity and destroyed the machine, which made the ship crash, killing the Meddler instantly and seemingly killing Scorpio (Nico), too. After the Scorpio Incident It is soon revealed that Scorpio didn't really die during the explosion and that he was merely teleported away accidentally by Vanish, who was escaping the doomed airship. Since Scorpio wasn't fully pulled into their teleport, he managed to appear randomly onto a South-East Asian island known as Dat Tahn Cua ''near Vietnam. At Dat Tahn Cua, Scorpio was found by a beach bartender known as Hae, who refused to help him from his apparent loss of memory due to his hatred for Americans. However, Hae did recommend Scorpio to see a person known as "God", who seemingly created the island. "God" was later revealed to be an elderly man known as Fai Simoskul who has the ability to change matter at a subatomic level, basically making him the most powerful man in the world. Fai mentioned that during the teleportation, Scorpio's mind was probably scrambled and that he only needs to unscramble it to remember who he was. He also told Scorpio the story of how he made the island. Fai figured out that the best way to cure Scorpio's amnesia was to seek a herb that only Fai's arch-nemesis had: his daughter Talia. '''Back from the Dead' Meanwhile, in the present-day arc of ''Scorpio II: Vendetta, ''Martha has become a costumed crimefighter in memory of Scorpio known as "Nightmare" and is now residing in Retolovan manor, which she inherited after Nico/Scorpio's apparent death. While coming back from a mission, Martha encounters a now recovered Nico, who she believes is actually the super villain known as the Mask Master, as she cannot believe it is really Nico that is alive. However, Remedy Parks (Martha's wife and former girlfriend) confirms that it really is Nico, who is forced to reveal his whereabouts of where he has been for 2 years. Soon after coming back, Nico gets back on the field as Scorpio and attacks thugs, which signifies the return of Scorpio. Right after coming back, Martha assigns Nico to the task of taking down a gang leader known as Labyrinth, who seems to be associated with Martha's telepathic arch-nemesis, Lawless. Nico, as Scorpio manages to find the whereabouts of Labyrinth through her confidant, Skeleton Key, who leaks the address of her location. Right after confronting Skeleton Key, he goes after Labyrinth at midnight and manages to get to her, where they engage in combat. Labyrinth manages to defeat Scorpio and shoot his upper shin with a gun, severely injuring him. He would be out of combat for at least 2 months. Powers/Abilities * Supersuit that grants many abilities such as: ** Enhanced strength ** Head-up displays ** Claws with tranquilizers that last up to 24 hours ** Boots with spikes on a swivel (allowing him to temporarily cling to walls with aid of claws) ** Jet Boots ** Glider Category:Heroes